


Once in a full moon

by ErisVendetta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Cunningulus, F/M, Finger Fucking, Full Moon, Gen, Human Rey, Licking, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prompt inspired, Rut, Shifter, Smut, This might be fluffy, Unprotected Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Ben, gulping, heat - Freeform, okay maybe it is a fluffy ending, pervert Rey, pinning, raw fucking, slight dub-con, slight non-con, slightly fluffy ending, this is kinky shit, this is not A/B/O by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisVendetta/pseuds/ErisVendetta
Summary: Full moon; one night a month where shifters will be in heat and rut.Coincidentally for Rey, she has to endure a night with her best friend whom she hadn't known that he is a shifter.





	Once in a full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt in a prompt generating app, I have to exercise my brain cuz my writer's block is fucking with it lol
> 
> This thing is just filthy with a little bit of fluff on the side. I turned an actual serious prompt into a filthy erotica. And I dont regret it. 
> 
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> Werewolves are real and dangerous (I took the liberty of taking away the dangerous part); there are also millions of them. Write from the perspective of a regular person who must endure another night of the full moon. 
> 
> (See what I mean when I said 'serious prompt'?)
> 
> This is not beta-ed so expect some silly mistakes here and there. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!

* * *

_The full moon_.

Rey hated the night of the full moon. The shifters were in heat every full moon and she could hear every obscene things that happened in the night from her neighbors' house. But she couldn't do anything about it. Half of the city's population were shifters, which meant that most of the employees were able to go home early before the full moon comes out that triggers the heats and ruts of each and every one of them.

Rey was just as normal as the other human beings. She had no wolf gene, no ability to shapeshift and she didn't experience those so called 'heats' during the full moon. As one of the non-shifters, she had no choice in the matter and can't complain about it because shifters existed for hundreds of years already, and it will continue to be so in the next hundred years more.

Turning around the curb, she immediately spotted the building where Ben's apartment was. She adjusted the bag that she carried, making sure that the weight that the strap pulled on her shoulder was comfortable enough for her to endure just until she reach her destination.

Normally, she would tuck herself inside her house on the night of the full moon, wearing earphones turned up to the maximum volume level while watching YouTube videos and eating ice cream. But since she was held up a little bit longer than usual in her work (which meant the traffic was going to be hell by the time she got out of the office), plus with her boredom and irritation with her neighbors, she reckoned it wasn't a bad idea to surprise her best friend with an unannounced sleep-over. Besides, its not like she hadn't surpised him with a sleep-over once or twice over the course of their ten-year friendship.

The shuffling of feet far behind her caught her attention just as she was about to cross the street, she glanced behind her and caught sight of a man in a black baseball cap. He looked pretty normal to her at first glance and nothing seemed to be out of place, so she shook off that uneasy feeling and continued on towards the entrance of the building.

But when she finally reached the entrance, she had the feeling of being watched and risked looking back again, across the street this time and immediately saw the man with sandy blonde hair underneath the black cap, watching her intently with dark eyes.

A shiver ran down her spine the moment she realized something.

_The man was a shifter._

Shifters weren't a murderous bunch. They just have a tendency to be… agressive during the night of a full moon. Reports about shifters in rut or heat made them slightly aggressive. Some of them were crazy enough to risk assaulting someone they find lurking outside in the middle of the night and rape them, may they be male or female.

Although the incidents reported weren't that many, still one cannot be too careful. So, every month during the full moon, people have to go home early from work, or find a way to lock themselves inside a place where they won't be found by a shifter with raging hormones.

The police would like to help but the issue here was that the task force was cut down to half during a full moon night due to half of the police officers working were shifters themselves. So even when they do try to keep a lookout during the night, they end up getting themselves raped, or so they had claimed.

It was kind of like a holiday every month; a holiday that no normal person ever looked forward to. Like _'The Purge'_ movie where people had to hide for a single night because of the other people who wanted to commit a crime. Except shifters don't kill, or rob, or vandalize or anything stupid. They just want to fuck someone. That's basically rape which is something that was still a crime punishable in a court of law.

“Creep.” she muttered under her breath, darting inside the safety of the building and zoomed up towards the stairs, taking two steps at a time till she reached the third floor where Ben's apartment was.

As she passed the hallway, she could vaguely hear the obscene sound of people moaning from the other rooms. Apparently they started their rut or heat early, clearly enjoying themselves for one night where they could actually listen to their animal instincts.

_Damn, why were there so many goddamn shifters?_

The moment that she had caught sight of Ben's apartment door, she quickly ran to it and knocked like a lunatic.

“Ben!” she hollered, trying the doorknob to see if it was unlocked.

_It was._

“Ben! You home?” she called out as she barged inside and locked the door behind her. Dropping her bag on the table on the way in, she found the living room empty of his presence which meant that he could possibly be somewhere else inside his home. She marched herself into the kitchen, hoping to find him sipping coffee or something.

“Ben! Where the he—” A choking sound left her throat as her eyes landed on a large black wolf on the kitchen floor. The scream was stuck in her throat and the only thing she could do was gape at the wolf with bulging eyes.

Where was Ben?

Why was there a goddamn wolf in his kitchen?

Wait, this wasn't a wolf, it's a _shifter._

It couldn't have been Ben, last time she checked he wasn't a shifter. Was he?

She took a step back, stumbling down on her ass when her foot lost its balance.

Maybe Ben had a shifter friend who came over?

_That would make sense, but then if a shifter was here in Ben's apartment then meaning…_

The wolf's ears perked up as it opened its eyes, red flashing orbs glazed over her. It stood on all four paws, a growl escaping its lips as it slowly made its way towards her.

Her heart pounded against her chest at the sight of a shifter in its wolf form.

“I—I'm sorry to intrude to you and B—Ben's night.” she stammered as she moved back, raising a hand as if that was going to be able to stop the animal from attacking her. She grazed her eyes towards the kitchen, hoping to find Ben, but in the process she caught a glimpse between the hindlegs of the wolf.

_What—_

The wolf growled and lept over her, prompting her to duck down in a fetal position. When she sat up, Rey watched the wolf disappear behind the large couch. She would've stood up and bolt towards the door if not for the crunching sound that resonated in the air; the sound of breaking bones.

It was shifting back to its human form.

“Rey…” Ben's voice breathed out, appearing behind the couch.

_Oh. My. God._

_This was not happening._

It wasn't that hard to figure out that the wolf was Ben. After all, the wolf that hid itself behind the couch disappeared and Ben appeared in its place. She wasn't that stupid. That, plus the fact that she saw something dangling between the wolf's legs. It wasn't a female shifter, it was Ben.

“What are you doing here Rey?” Ben asked, his voice deeper and huskier than she remembered. “It's the full moon.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to avoid staring at Ben's naked torso. Even when his eight-pack was practically screaming to catch her attention.

“You— you're a shifter?” was the only thing that came out of her mouth as her answer. Ben's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Duh?”

Rey's mouth hung open at his nonchalant answer. Duh? Like it wasn't some important matter that he had failed to tell her in their ten-year friendship?

“Well I think you're forgetting the fact that you never informed me of this important detail about you!” she spat out, rising from the floor and pointed an accusing finger at him, all of which Ben had responded with a scoff.

“Uh, college? Back in one of Poe's frat parties? I told you, Finn and Rose! Any of this ring a bell?” he retorted sarcastically. She blinked back at him, trying to pull up a certain memory of him telling her and the gang that he was a shifter.

Apparantly, all of her memories of college frat parties were nothing but a blank screen in her mind. Bottomline: she can't remember shit.

She opened her mouth to bark back a smart reply. But with how Ben raised a brow at her and fixed her a taunting look, she was clearly at loss.

“Okay fine, maybe I forgot.” she conceeded, sighing out in defeat. She walked towards the table where she dropped her bag earlier, snatching the strap before slinging on her shoulder.

“I'll take my leave then. Can't hang out here with you being a shifter and the full moon coming out tonight. Guess I can just go out the backgate of the building.” she muttered the last sentence to herself, not knowing that he could hear her cleary. Ben's face scrunched up even more as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Backgate? Why would you go there, you'll be taking the long route home.”

“I—uh, I think there's a creep downstairs at the front?” she reluctantly said to him, her shoulders tightening themselves up as she prepared herself to Ben's usual berating for her not being careful, or not watching her surroundings enough. But no, instead Ben furrowed his brows together and moved away from the couch and towards the window.

“What does he look—” with Ben moving away from the couch, exposing his lower parts, her brain had just realized that Ben had just shifted back from being a wolf meaning that he wasn't wearing any pants. Or underwear.

“No! No! Ben, wait!”

_Too late._

Rey squeaked, covering her eyes and turning around a second too late, getting a pretty nice view of Ben's glorious body and equally glorious dick.

Hooo wee, it was big and it wasn't even hard yet. Big Ben.

Rey shook her head, trying to chase away her perverted thoughts.

Well yes she's gotta admit this wasn't the first time that she appreciated Ben's body and beauty for what it is. She found him attractive from the day they met, but they only went as far as friends could go. He certainly didn't show any sign that he liked her more than a friend. So she kept her silence. Her attraction to her friend went unrequited.

“What?” he blurted out in response.

“You're naked!” she pointed out, words muffled by her hands. A hot flush rose to her neck and cheeks, burning her skin in embarassment.

“Shit!” she heard him mutter. “Sorry, I forgot. Hang on.”

For a few seconds she listened to his feet shuffling around, footsteps disappearing into his bedroom while she ordered her pounding heart to slow down. Although her brain was practically rejoicing at the treat that it had been given. Albeit it was an unintentional.

“Okay, I'm decent now.” he said afterwards. Rey glanced behind her once again, finding Ben in a grey sweatpants and black tank top. He was already by the window, pushing the curtains aside to get a better view.

“Is that him?” he asked, nodding towards something outside the window. Rey cleared her throat before walking closer to him, trying to pick up the remaining pieces of her dignity that was shattered earlier when her perverted thoughts partied.

“That's him.” she clarified, immediately identifying the man standing on one of the lamp posts across the street. At their distance, Rey was unsure what the man was staring at.

Ben hummed in response, his voice sounding farther than she had normally expected. True enough, when she glanced over to him, he was already a few feet away from her, with his body looking tensed up as his eyes darkened in the last light of day.

“I'm just going to leave.” she commented, gesturing towards the door and turning on her heel to leave. But before she could even fully turn, he called her.

“Wait you can't leave just yet.” he stopped her, his hand grabbing her arm but only for him to let go all of a sudden as if she had just burned him.

“I have to, Ben. I shouldn't have come here. You're a shifter obviously going into rut and I'm—” she cut herself off, realizing that her friend was going into a frenzied rut like every other male shifters out there. It was pretty obvious that she musn't be anywhere near him.

But this was Ben, she knew in her heart he wasn't going to force himself on her. But that was the normal Ben that she knew, the one where she had thought that he was another boring human like her. Who knows how much he could change during a full moon.

Glancing towards the window, the sun had already disappeared and there was no chance for her to go home without being followed by some other shifter out there.

“No.” Ben said, pulling her attention from the window. “Not while its dark out and that shifter out there waiting.”

“But you're going into rut yourself.” she pointed out which he answered with a scoff.

“Ten years of friendship.” he laughed bitterly. “Don't you trust me, Rey? I promise I won't lay a finger on you. If it makes you feel safe then I'll let you lock yourself in my room and I'll stay right here outside. I just don't want you to go home alone and get into trouble, you're my friend and I care about you.”

 _Friend._ He only thought of her as a friend. _Ouch._

It was sweet how he cares for her as a friend, but Rey couldn't fight away the sting that pierced through her heart when he clearly stated how he cared about their friendship. That fucking hurts.

She conceeded. She trusted Ben, she knew he wouldn't do anything to her.

“Okay.” The smile on his face was irreplacable when she finally conceeded, stating out how relieved he was that he managed to convince her. He even promised that he'll keep an eye out for the guy just in case he tries to do something stupid to another girl that may have stayed out too long.

Even when it was dark out, Ben reassured her that his rut wasn't going to come any time soon and that they still had time to get her settled in before the first symptoms appeared, although all throughout the process of getting her settled down for tonight, she noticed how he somewhat kept his distance from her.

“Its nothing.” he answered when she pointed it out to him.

“I just—” he waved his hands in the air as if emphasizing an obvious point. Rey left it at that, carrying the borrowed items he lended to her, some food and water.

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” she asked, wanting to know if somehow she was making him uncomfortable with her presence.

With the books about shifters that she had read back in the past, she knew how their senses heightened during the full moon. It was their animal side, as the book explained, saying that it was some sort of instinct that orders them to breed. Other than that, she knew nothing of how shifters are during a full moon.

She watched how a tight smile formed on his face as he looked at her, his shoulders squaring themselves high.

“I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you in the morning.”

When the lock clicked into place, Rey leaned against the door and looked at the unkempt bed. It was Ben's bed. Something that she had slept on, on a couple of occasions.

_Just sleep, and in the morning, everything will be back to normal. What could go wrong?_

* * *

She woke up hearing a loud crash.

When she sat up and glanced around, she was expecting for daylight to be flooding inside the room, but instead the bright light from the full moon was the only light that illuminated the room. Rey quickly glanced towards the bedside table for the clock, the red numbers blinking back at her. Half past twelve midnight.

She groaned, dropping herself back to the soft pillows, determined to go back to sleep. But before she could even close her eyes, she heard a soft whimpering. It sounded like a dog getting kicked or something.

Rey bolted up, whipping her head towards the door and finding it still shut and locked tight like she had left it before going to bed. With her curiosity piqued, she eyed the door warily before pushing off the sheets and got out of bed, tentatively tiptoeing her way towards the door.

When she pressed her ear against the door, she hear Ben grunt somewhere outside the living room before he succumed to another fit of whimpers, his breathing was heavy and fast like he had been running a mile.

She reached for the lock, wanting to open the door, but she froze. If she opened this door, she will find Ben outside. With the full moon up and on its peak, she was pretty sure that he was already on a rut. A wave of fear washed over her, hand pulling away from the door.

 _Goddammit Rey!_ She blinked, thinking hard. Ben had said that he wouldn't touch her. Even going as far as lending her his room for tonight just to reassure her that he wasn't able to do anything to her. He was her friend and she needed to trust him. Right now, he seemed like he needed help.

When she heard something crash again, her instincts moved, never letting her think twice. The lock was opened in a split second and she bursts through the door, quickly zeroing in on Ben's body in a fetal postion on the living room floor, shaking violently.

“Ben! What's going on?” she jumped to his side, watching how his body shook with spams, his face contorted into a painful wince.

Tentatively, she lowered her hand on his shoulder, his skin felt like fire under her fingers. He visibly relaxed under her touch, the shaking slowed to a stop. When she glanced to the side she saw the broken vase on the floor; the source of the crash earlier.

“Rey…” he whispered, his eyes blinking open in the darkness, sweeping his hazy gaze over her hunched form. “What are you doing out here?”

“I— I thought you needed help. I heard the crash and— what's happening to you?”

A dry laugh escaped his lips, closing his eyes once again.

“This is a little consequence resulting from my refusal to listen to my body.”

“What?” she croaked out confusedly.

“Means my body's punishing me for not fucking anyone tonight. It would've been better if I was in my wolf form, but for some reason my body wouldn't shift like I did earlier. The pain will only go away if I did have someone but…”he shrugged.

“Its going to end in the morning. Just go back to the room, don't worry about me.” Ben waved her away, plucking her hand off his shoulder and smiling wearlily before he stood up and groggily made his way to the bathroom in the far corner of his apartment.

The door slammed loud behind him, but the impact only bounced the door back, letting it creak open a few inches. It seemed that Ben's dazed state was far more worse than she had imagined, seeing how he failed to close the door properly, let alone lock it.

Rey gaped at the slightly ajar door. There was a stupid voice inside her head that whispered to her to follow Ben inside, but even if she wanted to, her body seemed to be too stubborn to listen to her. Instead, she walked towards the bathroom door, her back leaning against the wall beside it.

She wanted to help him. But she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do it.

No, scratch that. She wanted to do it. Hell, her body and mind seemed too eager to do it. But being clearly friendzoned by Ben, she doesn't think that her heart would want to take a rejection from him.

Somewhere between the time she was pondering if she was going to help him or not, she could hear the squeaking sounds of the shower being turned on. Even though she know it wasn't right, Rey leaned in closer, pressing her ear lightly against the door, listening to the drops of water from the shower fall on the tiled floor. Ben moaned inside which made her reel back.

When she pressed her ear again on the door, she could clearly hear the wet slapping sounds, accompanied by Ben's labored breathing. It didn't take too much of her imagination for her to realize what Ben was doing inside.

_This was not right._

She was a complete pervert and she knew it. But she can't seem to stop.

How could she blame him for jacking off. He was after all, in a rut. And he was as horny as she was. Not that she was in heat or anything.

This sinfully delicious—and possibly degrading— position she was in right now sent her wildest fantasies run rampant. Her hormones screaming at her to just get in there and do the job herself.

Pressing her thighs together, she willed her body not to react to what she was hearing inside the bathroom. But still, she couldn't control that heat building up inside her gut, sending more hot liquid dripping down her cunt. If she could do it, she had probably pressed a finger on her clit right now, just to ease off a bit of pressure.

“Rey.” Ben groaned inside which caught her full attention, the slapping sounds were faster and so were his panting and cussing.

Wide eyed, Rey covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud.

Did he really just say her name while he was jacking off?

Was he thinking about her?

As if to confirm her thoughts, she heard Ben groan out loud.

“Oh Fuck! Rey. Rey.” he repeated like a prayer.

Okay, this was real, wasn't it? She wasn't dreaming or any shit right?

Rey pinched herself on the arm, the pain reassuring her that she was indeed not dreaming.

The slapping sounds inside abruptly stopped, with Ben huffing out a deep breath.

Before she knew it, she was already up on her feet, her hand on the door. A passing moment of clarity dawned on her; if she pulled this door open and walked inside, there was no backing out to what may happen, may she fuck him or not.

Apparently, her stupid hormones won the battle and her rationality was buried deep within her brain that was probably going to resurface the next day, saying : _'I told you so'_

The door swung open, the sound of dripping water from the shower louder now. From where she stood, she could see Ben's silhouette behind the shower curtain, his head swinging towards her direction as she stepped inside the bathroom.

_Now or never._

The curtains were pushed aside slightly, Ben's head popping out of the open side.

“Rey?” he exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise as he realized that he had been caught. But instead of answering him, she took another step forward, never letting her eyes off of him.

“It's— It's not what— I was just—” he stopped, nostrils flaring as he inhaled one sharp breath, his pupils blowing up widely that made his eyes look black. In an instant, a smouldering look took place on his face, the desire on his face unmistakable. He could smell her, she knew. And she wanted him to know how she wanted him, just like how he wanted her.

“I heard my name.” she whispered, raising her hand slowly to hold one small edge of the shower curtain. “I want to help you, Ben.”

That dark look on his eyes should've scared her. It was a feral look that she hadn't seen before on Ben's face. But no, there was no fear, the look he gave her only drove her to the edge, making her heart race and her body shake with anticipation, reading every single dark promise that his eyes told her and held on to every single one of them.

His eyez flickered, sanity taking its hold for one last time.

“We— we can't—”

“I want to.” she cut him off, pulling away the shower curtain to reveal the rest of him and this time, she didn't force herself to look away. Instead, she savored everything her eyes could lay upon.

Ben was glorious. From his beautiful face, she let her eyes glaze over every detail; staring deep into those deep expressive eyes of his that she loved, down to his soft pink lips that were parted ever so slightly. Letting her gaze drop down his chest, she watched how every drop of water from the shower slithered down his skin, on every curve, every mole and vein that marked his skin. Her eyes trailed lower still, beneath the patch of thick curls where his jutting member was, red and hard and the tip still held the slightest remnant of his recent orgasm.

It was at this moment that everything went out of the window: the reasons, the reluctance, the fear. All of it went out of the window the moment Ben's hand shot forward, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to his soaked body. The feeling of his hot skin on hers sent jolts all throughout her body, especially down to her cunt. In a moment, her hair, body and clothes were all soaked.

Before she knew it, Ben descended on her like a starved man, his lips seeking hers in a frenzied kiss. One in which she enthusiastically returned.

How long have she dreamed of this exact moment.

Granted she never thought the first time that they will do it would be in the bathroom but who cares? Her fantasies already has a hundred paged erotica which had her and Ben as the lead characters, a bathroom sex was only inevitable.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even more closer to press his errection on her stomach, his hips tipping slightly to create friction.

Rey pulled away from him, immediately latching on a piece of skin on the nape of his neck, suckling bruises on his pale skin as she slowly made her way down his body. On her knees, Rey's eyes looked greedily at Ben's jutting member, twitching the moment that she wrapped her fingers around it.

Ben hissed at her action and when she looked up, she saw his eyes closed shut, his lips already a nice shade of red from the bruising kiss earlier. She felt his hand on her head the moment she kissed the inside of his thigh, her hand gently punping his errection, teasing him instead of giving what he needed and wanted.

“Rey, please.” he pleaded, his voice horse. She only smiled at the sound, licking her way from his thighs and up to the tip of his cock where he was leaking precum. With her other hand, she cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze before dipping down to lick the salty bead from the slit on the tip. His hand pushed on her head as his hips thrusted, eager and impatient for more.

Giving in, Rey wrapped her lips over the head, sucking loudly that made Ben thrust his hips impatiently.

“P—Please, I— I need—” he groaned when she finally took in the rest of him, her hand gripping the base that she couldn't reach. Damn, he really was big. And he tasted too good.

This was real, this was happening, and yet she felt like she was floating in a dream. Floating in one of her fantasies where she and Ben were together. Rey hollowed out her cheeks, moving up and down as she worked him to his climax. She pulled him out with a loud slurping sound, trailing kisses down his length. She found the base of his cock and gave a gently nip at the end, pulling the soft flesh there with her teeth.

“Argh! Fuck!” he hissed, pushing his hips towards her face, the hand on her hair pulled tightly and the pain only sent another wave of pleasure down to her dripping cunt. She sucked him in her mouth again, pushing in deeper till she felt him close to the back of her throat. A gag reflex appeared but she shot it down by pulling back a bit. Finally comfortable at the intrusion, she began working him in and out of her mouth, sucking loudly.

His balls tightened in her grasp and she knew that he was going to come any moment now.

“Rey— I'm close— so close.” Ben gasped, his hips snapping fast and frantically, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

The moment that he came, Rey felt that he was about to pull out of her. But she didn't want him to, she wanted to take all of what he could give. Holding his thighs, she pulled him closer, never letting him able to pull out of her mouth. He pumped his load in her mouth, filling her tongue with his salty essence, while his cock throbbed in her mouth as she gulped every single drop of his seed. She felt him trembling under her touch when he emptied his load, panting hard and fast. Licking the last drop, Rey pulled him out of her mouth, dark eyes darting up to where his face was, watching his beautiful features soften against the light.

“Up.” he huffed, fixing a hungry gaze into her eyes moments after. Rey gulped the lump in her throat, the anxiety making her body shake in anticipation.

“I need more.” with that, Ben kissed her again, his tongue probing inside her mouth, teasing and tasting every part of her. She kissed him back, their tongues battling in an ancient dance of dominance. She wanted control, but to be controlled by him was a new idea that she didn't refuse.

“Off.” he growled, breaking the kiss as one of his hand found the hem of her shirt. “I want you naked.”

He hissed when his hand tugged unsuccessfully. Rey laughed, pushing him to put just enough distance between them for her to pull her shirt over her head and throw it to who knows where.

She was about to take off her shorts, she found Ben already on his knees, his thumbs hooked on the hem of her shorts. Without warning, he pulled them down, along with her lacy underwear. He never got them past her ankles when he let go of them and grabbed on to her thighs, dipping his head unto her cunt.

She gasped, a hand shooting out to the side of the wall to brace herself, her legs suddenly turning jelly the moment Ben nosed through her curls and gave a small lick to the inside of her thigh. A whimper escaped her lips as her legs spread wider to give him easier access, her free hand tangling itself in his hair.

“You smell so good.” he hummed, the vibrations sending her cunt throbbing with need. “So goddamn good. And I bet you taste even better.”

With his fingers, he pried her wet lips open, his tongue darting out to taste her essense. The feeling of Ben's hot tongue on her clit, teasing the aching bud with the tip of his tongue.

“W—wait, I—” her words got caught in her mouth when Ben proded a finger in her entrance, her body immediately responding to his ministrations. Ben looked up to her with smoky eyes, daring her to say one more word. But the only sound that she could make was a silent whimper when she felt his mouth suck hard on her clit which made her keen her hips forward, pushing his head down her cunt.

She felt like she was going to pass out with how Ben's tongue and finger teased her. If it weren't for his grip on her legs, she was sure that she had already tumbled down the cold tiled floor.

She felt him tease her entrance, experimentally pushing a finger in her which her cunt had welcomed delightfully. Ben hummed in satisfaction.

“So tight.”he whispered, pulling his face away from her cunt and rose from the floor with his finger still slowly pushing it's way inside her in circular patterns.

“Tell me this isn't a dream.” he murmured, pushing their bodies closer as his free hand snaked its way down to her ass, making a gentle squeeze With a nudge, he pushed her against the wall, the coldness of the tiles behind her bit on her hot skin.

“I want you— so bad.” at his words, he started working his way inside her, pushing his finger in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. Rey felt her inner walls contract, wrapping themselves around Ben's finger. Using his thumb, she felt him tease her clit with it while his other hand pulled one of her legs to wrap around his waist, opening her up to him even more. Ben leaned down, his lips grazing the side of her neck, tongue darting to get a taste of her skin.

She felt him nip at her skin between his teeth.

“That's it.” he huffed, pushing in a second finger inside her with ease. “Just let go.”

“B—Ben!” she practically screamed, feeling the delicious stretch inside her. Two of his fingers alone were enough to make her feel full, which made her wonder what it would feel like if it was his cock buried deep within her. Well she was going to find out later on.

“I'm—I'm—”

Rey could feel the tension coiling, that familiar feeling building inside her. She felt his fingers curl inside her, hitting a certain spot that made her gasp. Seeing her reaction, Ben continued hitting that spot, sending her to the brink of her climax in a matter of seconds.

Sparks flew behind her closed eyes as she rode off her orgasm on Ben's fingers. Her hips snapped forward, seeking to pull him deeper within her.

Still dazed with her recent high, it vaguely occured to her how he pulled his hand away, his fingers shiny with her slick. Through hooded eyes, she watched him lick his fingers clean, creating an obscene popping sound when he pulled them out of his mouth.

The next moment, Ben was back to assaulting her lips, teasing her lower lip with soft bites. She could feel his hard errection pressing against her core, his hot slick skin ready to take her. With both hands, he grabbed her ass and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall.

With one small nudge, she could feel the tip of his cock teasing her entrance, the sensation was enough to light the fire within her for a second round. For a fleeting moment there was a flicker of hesitation on Ben's face; a slight moment of reality that hit him, but his grip never faltered, still holding on tight. His lips parted, but words failed him.

She didn't want to stop this, whatever he had in his mind right now, she planned on throwing it out of the picture. There was no turning back now, all they could do was move forward. With Ben holding her steady against the wall, she snaked one free hand between them and held his cock, guiding the tip into her slick entrance.

Rey watched as Ben's eyes closed shut in agony, a sharp hiss escaping his lips as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing himself deeper in her. Rey gasped at the width of him stretching her, the pleasurable burn making her keen forward. She ducked her head, resting her forehead against Ben's sweat covered chest, eyes pinned down on that part where their bodies met.

“Are— are you alright?” he breathed out, huffing through his nose. Rey nodded once, closing her eyes.

Damn, she hadn't thought it would feel this good. Uncomfortably good. _So fucking good._

“I'm fine.” she murmured, pressing a finger against her clit that made her inner walls clench around him, stretching to accomodate his size. Hell, he wasn't even buried up to the hilt yet.

“Move.” she ordered.

Slowly, she could feel Ben thrust into her, pushing in a little bit deeper after pulling away slightly until he was finally fully buried inside of her.

“Fuck!” he hissed against her neck. “I—I'm not sure if I'm gonna last—”

Rey cut him off by clenching her walls around him, eager to feel him move inside her again. The tip of his cock hit a certain part deep inside her that she never knew existed, and she wanted to feel it again.

“I need you to move Ben.” she huffed, desperately gyrating her hips against his, her nails dug deep on his shoulders. “Please.”

She didn't have to tell him twice. In a matter of seconds, Ben was thrusting into her again, every pull and every push sent her closer and closer to her climax, the pleasure building up in her for the second time. Ben was close to his own climax too as she felt him rut against her faster, with more urgency and desperation than earlier. They were both chasing their peaks, both wanting to reach the top together and jump from the end.

“Don't— Don't stop.” she moaned, clawing at his back and pulling him closer with her legs. She wanted more. She needed more, and Ben was willing to give her everything. Ben's thrusts became harder and harder, hitting her again and again. Her fingers on her clit were replaced by his own, rubbing and teasing. Too desperate to get her coming first. But Rey felt like it was him who was going to be the first one among them to come.

“I'm gonna—” he huffed, hips snapping fast before he stilled, groaning aloud as he spilled himself inside her. Rey screamed with her own orgasm, coming just right after him, milking Ben with everything he could give.

Their labored breathing were the only sound heard between them. Both still reeling in the aftermath of their orgasms. Rey's eyes, dazed and hooded, flashed towards Ben's, seeking something from him. Only then did reality began settling inside the back of her mind.

Now that it was over and done with, what now? She just risked their friendship for sex. Surely they didn't need to stop being friends just because they fucked, right? They could still be friends even after everything that had happened tonight.

With her thoughts spinning out of control, she never expected for him to do something that would eventually stop her from thinking.

Ben pressed his forehead against hers, his breath hot against her cheek. Eyes closed, he huffed another deep controlled breath before leaning again for another kiss as he pulled out of her and gently lowered her feet back on the floor.

Unlike earlier, this one was soft and tamed, more like how he savored something, making it last. Rey sighed, tangling her fingers in his soft messy hair, pulling him in, greedy for everything he could give. With hands now free, his fingers trailed the side of her body, tracing invisible patterns on her skin that left fire on their wake as he slowly moved up.

His hand enveloped one of her breasts, kneading the soft flesh before pinching the taut nipple. Too distracted by his kisses and touch, it surprised her when he stooped down and carried her bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from her.

She quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, suddenly aware of being carried.

“What are you doing?” she whispered to him, clinging to him tightly. The light from the bathroom disappeared the moment he stepped outside and made his way around his apartment.

“Carrying you to the bedroom.” he grinned down at her, his smile bright in the darkness of the room.

“Why?”

Ben laughed quietly.

“Do you prefer the bathroom? Because I would very much like to continue this on a bed, Rey.” he replied, looking down at her, the lust and hunger still lingered behind those dark eyes of his.

Holy Moly! Is rest not found in his vocabulary? Are all shifters insatiable during their heats and ruts?

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Only when she felt herself being gently laid down the soft mattress of his bed did he noticed her silence. As he loomed above her, his brows crossed in confusion.

“Is there something wrong?” he cupped her cheek. Rey shook her head.

“No. I just— I just thought that—What happens after this?”

A spark of realization hit Ben's face as he straightened, Rey pulled herself, sitting up in eye level with him.

“What do you want?” he asked instead. She breathed out a shaky sigh.

“I don't know.” she lied, ducking her head down to avoid looking into his questioning eyes. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him, not just for casual sex but to be with him every moment in his life. But no matter how hard she try to convince herself to tell him her feelings, it always got shot down every single time.

Maybe, it was this moment where she could tell him.

 _No._ This moment was perfect. If for only one night, she could be his, then she would treasure it.

“Well I know what I want.” he said, tilting her chin up to look up at him. “I want you, Rey.” he added.

Her eyes widened at his revelation. “What?”

“I said, I want you. Every single part of you.” Ben repeated, cupping her face in his hands. “I've loved you for so long, but I treasured our friendship too much that I was too afraid to lose you as a friend if you rejected me. I didn't want that.”

“Y—you love me?” she croaked. Ben nodded.

“I do.”

Overwhelmed, Rey grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him for a hard kiss, pouring every feeling she had for him on that kiss to tell him that she too loved him. After all, actions speak louder than words.

“I love you too.” she said breathlessly. “And I want to be with you, if you'll have me.”

A wide grin splits Ben's face, his arms enveloping around her in a tight hug as he swooped down and kissed her again. He pressed her body close against him, against her skin, she could feel his hardening length pressing against her stomach. She pulled away from the kiss giggling at the realization. Her hand trailed down, cupping his cock which made Ben groan.

“Are you really this insatiable during the full moon?” she teased, wrapping her fingers around his cock once more, feeling it twitch to life. He gave her a wide grin as he pulled her hand away, his grip on her waist as he pulled her to straddle his lap. He murmured against her lips.

“If I'm with you, I'm pretty sure its not just going to be during the full moon.”


End file.
